Playing from the Heart
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "The Name of the Game" by BaronessBlixen. Through the magic of videotape, David is able to share his big game with his grandfather, and Niles realizes how lucky he is to have Daphne by his side. One-shot, rating is for a bit of innuendo.


**Author's Note: **Once again, I find myself thanking Anika (BaronessBlixen), for writing "The Name of the Game." The story was my suggestion, but she did so much more with it than I'd anticipated. And wheels began turning almost immediately after. I hope the result lives up to the original!

Daphne could hardly wait to tell her son the good news as she hung up the phone. David's first season in Pop Warner football had just ended. Even though his interest in the sport had surprised everyone, Daphne was glad to see her son doing something he enjoyed. It was also a bonus for her, because she quickly made friends with a few of the other moms on David's team.

Word had gone out through the team grapevine that David's grandfather had missed the big game. The call Daphne had just received was from one of the mothers Daphne hadn't really gotten to know very well. But she had told Daphne that her husband brought a camcorder to their son's game. And they would be more than willing to make a copy so that they could share the experience with Martin.

David was in the living room right now, giving his father a play-by-play of the game. Daphne could see her husband nodding along, pretending that it made sense to him. She felt a rush of love for him, knowing that he was doing all of this in hopes of connecting with his son somehow. "David, could you come here for a moment?"

"But Mom, I was telling Dad about the tackle I made!"

Daphne smiled sadly at her husband, knowing he needed a break. "I think you'll like what I have to say."

For a moment, David looked from one parent to the other, uncertain of what to do.

Niles swallowed hard. "David, go see what your mother wants."

"OK, Dad. But I'll be right back!" David ran into the kitchen. He was eager to get back to his dad so he could finish his story. "What is it, Mom?"

"I just got off the phone with the mum of one of your teammates. Her family recorded the game, and they're going to give us a copy!"

"Really? You mean we can show it to Grandpa?"

Daphne nodded, and before she knew it, her son was nearly knocking her down in an attempt to hug her. "Mom, you're the best!"

A few days later, Niles and Daphne were just finishing up dinner with Martin and Ronee. Daphne had already informed her father-in-law about the tape, but he feigned ignorance for his grandson's sake. "So, Dave, what's new?"

Daphne could barely contain a laugh. It was more than obvious how much Martin loved David, and vice versa. She had known from the time her son was born that Martin would take a special interest in him. It never ceased to warm her heart when she saw their bond in action.

David wasted no time in answering. "Guess what, Grandpa? Mom found a tape of my game, so now you can see it!"

Martin's eyes widened. "Oh, did she? Well, I guess we should watch it now, then!"

Soon the Crane family was gathered around the VCR. Even as the game unfolded on the screen, David gave his grandfather a running commentary, making sure that he did not miss a detail.

When David's team had taken the victory at the last moment, Martin turned to his grandson. "Thanks for showing me. I'm so proud of you! I wish I could've been there."

David walked over to hug him. "It's OK, Grandpa. When I grow up and play in the NFL, you'll come to all my games, right?"

Martin swallowed. "Sure, David. I wouldn't miss it." But every adult in the room knew the reality. The odds of David having a career in football were slim. Even if it did happen, Martin would most likely not be there to see it.

Niles turned to his wife. "I don't like this," he whispered.

Daphne took his hand, gently stroking it. "He's just a little boy. Let him have this moment."

Looking into his wife's eyes always had a calming effect on Niles. "You're right, my love." He softly kissed her.

After another round of hugs and congratulations to David the football hero, Niles and Daphne left. Even on the ride home, their little boy was still chattering on about football. He was already counting the days till next season.

But Niles was only half-listening to David's words. He was still thinking about the harsh fact of his father's mortality. Luckily, Daphne could sense what was on her husband's mind. She knew all too well how difficult it was for him to support his son's choice of hobby. But maybe it was time he had a break. She turned to the back seat. "David, why don't the three of us do something as a family when we get home?"

David stopped and looked at his mother in confusion for a moment. "Like what?"

Daphne glanced over at her husband as he watched the road. "Well, it's been a while since we've heard your father play the piano."

A grin appeared on Niles' face immediately. He understood what Daphne was doing, and it touched him deeply.

David was far too young to fully understand his parents' relationship and the long history on which it was founded. But he sensed that music was somehow important to both of them. "OK. What song will you play, Dad?"

They stopped at a red light then, and Niles took the opportunity to take Daphne's hand. He looked into her eyes for a moment. "I'm going to play your mother's favorite song, 'Heart and Soul.'"

Daphne sighed at the memory that song always brought back. Without a doubt, they would be up long after David was in bed. While her son dreamed of suiting up with the Seahawks someday, Daphne would be making Niles' dreams come true. It would only be right, considering he'd done so much to give her everything she'd ever dreamed of, and more.

**The End**


End file.
